Computing devices may generate data. For example, a computing device may host applications such as databases, email applications, instant messaging applications, word processing applications, etc. that generate data. Once generated, the data is saved in storage. The storage may be persistent storage of the computing device. Computing devices may include a finite quantity of persistent storage that is subject to failure.